


Reasons .5

by ThirteenSocks



Series: The Reasons I Scream at Night [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desperation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Shiro and Keith have sex in the woods, can be read as standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenSocks/pseuds/ThirteenSocks
Summary: Shiro curved his left palm around the jut of a hip. His thumb nearly reaches halfway across the small back, the rest of his fingers getting brushed a heavy cock that bounces with his thrusts. He took another risk that ”mentally present” him would soon enough chastise himself for. He threaded metals fingers through the base of Keith’s thick, silky braid, and jerked back. Keith cried out again. Using the new leverage, Shiro drew him back like a bow; hauling his hips upwards as far as they would go, and creating the dip in his back by the grip on his hair.





	1. Chapter 12.5

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the explicit scene that takes place between chapter 12 and 13 in Reasons. It can be read as a stand-alone though.

...With a Bang.

””Shiro.” The sound of his name, scraped from Keith’s throat, was the encouragement he needed to hoist the other up, their height difference too great for a comfortable kissing experience. 

Keith moved his lips and tongue with the same amount of passion Shiro had seen him display for everything. It started as a whisper of energy and quickly grew to roaring flames that devoured. Shiro moaned around the frantic drag of Keith’s lips, which left electricity in their wake. They mashed mouths until they were panting. Shiro was eager in introducing his tongue into the gape of Keith’s hot mouth. Keith tasted how winter nights in front of the fireplace felt; cozy and safe. Which, Shiro thought, was probably the last thing to think about before intimacy with a near-stranger. He forced the thought back as small hands worked their way under the layers on his upper half. 

”Keith,” he reluctantly pulled back from that searing connection of their lips, ”I- We. Before we go on. Is it ok? Is this ok? Can we... I want to...” Words came difficult with the scratch in his throat caused from labored breathing. 

”Shiro, I want you inside me.” 

”Fuck, Keith,” he groaned, ”Let’s head in the cabin.” 

Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith’s back, who leaned forward and clasped his hands around Shiro’s neck, tightening his legs around him. Shiro walked them over to it, grateful they had set a lamp inside already. He whistled and the thing came to life. It casted the room in a soft, orange glow. He carefully lowered to his knees, unwinding his hold as Keith’s back came to rest against the wooden floor. It would be, by no means, glamorous, a soft cloud of dust puffed up when Keith’s back hit the floor, but it was better than the snow. 

The heat of the moment had calmed a bit. Instead of consuming his brain in the fog of its fires, it became a gentle warming. Shiro was glad for it, because the expression on the face below him was one to commit into his brain; to mull over and cherish, when life was cold or he seemed alone. Keith blinked slowly up at him, almost lazy. His arms had loosened from Shiro’s neck, and now rest beside his head, palms upward and fingers curling in and out of them. Eyelids blanketed most of his eye, and the pupils were blown, but amber of the light mixed with the soft purple of his irises, and it was beautiful. 

Shiro hadn’t meant to say it outloud. He hadn’t realized he did. Until Keith’s lips drew up into a genuine smile, slender fingers reached up and brushed against the scar on his nose, and he said, ”you too.”

The jusitification for giving in to his desires was both youth, his mind may have been aged but his body wouldn’t know the difference, and beauty, Keith was the kind of good-looking that you see once in your life, maybe they pass you on your morning walk to work, or you open a magazine, and they’re on page 12. Of so many things Shiro has kept himself restrained. But, for once, he wanted to let go. And, from what he knew about Keith, and seeing the way he splayed beneath him, Shiro figured he wanted the same. 

”Would you mind if I took control?” 

Keith sucked in a breath and released it as a groan. He muttered a soft plea. 

Their lips crashed together like gravity had magnified around Keith, the vertical force slammed him down, satiated only when their mouths met. Keith was a celestial body that drew him in. Shiro wanted nothing more than to burn up in his atmosphere.

His hands wandered all over the exposed skin of the man beneath him. It was soft under the drag of his calloused finger tips. Keith’s hands tugged at collar of his shirt. 

”Mmf- shirt- hah... off.” 

”Only if you take your pants off.” Shiro chuckled. But Keith pushed him off with (un)suprising strength. 

They both stood up and stared at each other for a moment. 

Keith’s hair had worked itself outside of its braid. His panting could be seen from both the swift lift and fall of chest and the cloud that was made when hot air met cold. Shiro would bet he looked a mess. His lips felt kiss-bruised. Sweat had already started to form on his brows. 

The sweet sound of laughter spilled from Keith’s lips, which were also bruised and so, so red, and plump. Shiro laughed in kind. 

Any present nerves calmed, he watched Keith work out of his pants. It was slow motion. Long, nimble fingers pushing the button through the slit, then clasping the metal of the zipper. It pulled apart the interlocking pieces, revealing, with no haste, the red of the man’s underwear. A slight wet spot had formed at the front. Shiro’s mouth was dry. 

”Your shirt for my pants, that was the deal.” Keith crossed his arms, refusing to pull the legs of his pants off until Shiro’s chest was bare. 

With shaking fingers, he lifted the shirt off from his back. 

The cabin was quiet, save for them, and so he heard Keith’s breath catch. The corner of his (so, so red and plump) bottom lip was pulled in by teeth. It popped out from the bite that much more swollen (and redder still). Shiro had always practiced martial arts and was vaguely aware that he wasn’t bad to look at. It was normally something that embarassed him, but the hunger in Keith’s eyes made him grateful for it. He hadn’t even gotten out of his pants yet, he thought with mirth.

”How about you get out of those now? While you’re at it, underwear too.” He pointed at Keith’s pants. 

His pants were quickly discarded. But he hesitated with his thumbs between the waistband of his underwear and his hips. 

”You, uh, have a condom, right?” 

He did. He always kept one in his wallet, just in case. Except, fuck-

”I don’t have any lube, baby.” 

”It’s ok. The condom is all you have to worry about. And uh,.. I really want thi- It’ll be ok. It’s ok. Like I said, it’s. Yeah.”

He was kind of glad for it. On principle, he never went in dry. But if Keith was confident that he was relaxed enough, and that the condom had enough lube, he wasn’t going to argue. He’d just have to make sure to play with Keith until he was ready.

He fished out the condom from the middle fold of his wallet and held it up for Keith to see. With a nod, the other pulled down his underwear. It was Shiro’s turn to gasp. The cock that sprang forth was heavy and straining. He suddenly understood his attraction to the red of Keith’s lips, as it was the same bright and burning color as the head of his cock. Keith gave himself a few strokes and they moaned in tandem. 

Shiro stripped with haste. 

Keith sank to his knees and gave eye-contact to Shiro’s cock. This was the point where most of the men would politely decline. But Keith? He nuzzled his cheek against it. His lips were parted, expression loose, and eyes unfocused. Shiro could feel the warm pants of air against his thigh. The man was blissed out and so, so gone. This, he thought, made up for all the other times his size had scared the others away.

Keith didn’t wait long before he took an experimental lick of the head. 

”F-fuck, baby...” 

He watched those swollen lips part and strain around his girth. Mesmerized, he didn’t dare blink, for as long as he could anyway. Keith was sliding him in as far as his small mouth would let him. Which wasn’t that far. But the lewd slurping noises, and bobbing of his head made up for it. His eyes were shut tight and eyebrows drawn together, speaking of his rapture. Keith was servicing his cock with that hot, wet mouth, and loving every inch of it. 

When he parted, a long string of saliva came with him, keeping the connection of mouth to cock as long as it could. Shiro noticed that drool was leaking down his chin. 

”S-shiro.. Please, I’m ready now. Please.” The steady hand pumping himself, and the other pinching and teasing at his nipples, sold it home for Shiro. 

He told Keith to lay back down as he grabbed the condom again. He tore the packet open with his teeth and rolled on. His cock twitched at the feel of his palm rolling it down.

Shiro was struck breathless at the sight of Keith. He’d seen him laying the same way earlier, but this time all of his skin was exposed. It was flushed, especially at cheeks, hardened nipples, and his length. He sank to his knees at Keith’s feet. He kissed from the ankle to calf, to thigh and hip, to nipple and neck, until, finally, he met the other’s mouth. Their kiss was passionate, teeth clacking, tongues fumbling, and lips skipping. It was raw and intense and Shiro used the distraction to trail finger tips towards the hole he would coax open. 

But Keith turned his head and snatched Shiro’s hand. 

”No, I’m ready. Don’t you dare” He growled. 

Shiro groaned and placed their foreheads together. He breathed deep into his lungs, which were already sore from how frantically they’d been made to work. 

”If you’re sure...” 

Keith folded his legs towards his chest. With a firm grip on Shiro, he lined him up. Shiro tried to be gentle at the entrance, but Keith’s hole was already swallowing him in. 

”Fuck, baby. You weren’t kidding.” He laughs but it’s more air than sound. 

He bottoms out, the tight embrace of the hole pulses around him, as if trying to pull him in more. It’s searing hot being inside Keith. Warm, he thinks with the little bit of his brain not currently devoted to action. 

He moves at Keith’s order to, and the combination of arousal and the lube on the condom is enough to let the thrusts be smooth. It’s heaven. 

Keith begs for more, for harder. Shiro gives it to him. The place where they meet, when his body is buried inside the other, is so consuming that he doesn’t notice the ache in his knees from rubbing against the hard, wood floor of the cabin. He changes angles and Keith’s sweet voice sings out what could be prayers. He couldn’t tell though, it’s in Galran.

Keith asks to turn over, to be taken from behind. As if he needs to. Shiro would give him anything and everything. So they rearrange, Shiro draping over Keith’s back.

 

Keith is whimpering Shiro’s name, holding onto it like a lifeline, as they drift far away from anything surrounding them. Shiro can only groan in satisfaction as the hole around him grips him. It squeezes him as if to keep him there. Shiro is all too happy to oblige; he thrusts quick and heavy. The wet smack where his thighs and hips meet Keith’s dripping backside reverberates through the wood of the cabin. 

”Fuck, baby, you’re so little.” Those words would, at any other time, get his face smashed against the nearest surface. It was a risk made while Shiro’s ability to manage risk was decimated. But Keith chokes on the pooling spit in his mouth and rocks back and forth on his knees. ”You like that? Which one? Being called baby? Or little?” He doesn’t get an answer. Keith is somewhere far off, beyond the simple mechanics of language-production. Shiro is the only word he knows. 

Shiro curved his left palm around the jut of a hip. His thumb nearly reaches halfway across the small back, the rest of his fingers getting brushed a heavy cock that bounces with his thrusts. He took another risk that ”mentally present” him would soon enough chastise himself for. He threaded metals fingers through the base of Keith’s thick, silky braid, and jerked back. Keith cried out again. Using the new leverage, Shiro drew him back like a bow; hauling his hips upwards as far as they would go, and creating the dip in his back by the grip on his hair. 

The sheath around him quivered and spasmed. He struck Keith’s prostate with punishing force. 

”Baby, fuck. I’m- I’m gonna- fuck,” the fire in veins grew until it was singing him from the inside out. The man underneath him, around him, the one he was inside, was burning him alive. Shiro was ready for that death to take him. 

When the orgasm hit, Shiro’s vision left him, the last sound he heard, before the roar took over, was the pop of bones; he tried to hold on to the thought that he might have hurt Keith, but his cock was clenched down on as he spilled himself into the condom. 

Keith milked him until every last drop of cum had filled the tip of the rubber. His mind came back and, with relief, Keith was still mumbling in pleasure. 

Shiro made movement to pull out but was immediately met with a hand to his wrist. 

”Don’t. Please, not yet.” 

He complies until he’d gone soft. He kissed softly at the nape of Keith’s neck, murmuring an apology for ruining his braid. 

They spent the afterglow on their sides, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Shiro knew he would need to talk. But not then. The moment was too precious. He barely knew Keith and, yet, he couldn’t help but feel like he’d just made love.


	2. Chapter 22.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Lactation kink, desperation, and a side of daddy kink.  
> Note: There’s a POV change. It starts out with a scene from Shiro’s POV then switches to Keith below the first line break.

  
Shiro felt something wet. Only, it wasn’t somewhere that was supposed to be wet. Nor was he the one causing it. He groaned as pulled back from the kiss. A strand of spit connected them, until it fell on Keith’s chin and ran down his neck. For a second he stared in awe at those kiss swollen lips, and took in his expression, which was a drunken one. His lips were parted, head still tilted, and eyes lazily fixed upon Shiro, as if his face held the answers to life’s greatest mysteries. It was as exciting as it was scary to see how much a simple kiss had Keith utterly wrecked.

He swallowed and let his eyes fall down to the source of dampness.

”Uh, Keith.” Whatever was going on, it didn’t look normal. Through the white of his shirt, a pinkish liquid was dripping down, seemingly from the swollen, pebbled peaks on the man’s breasts. ”A-are you lactating?”

”Wha?” Keith blinked slowly, as if he couldn’t yet process speech.

Shiro moved his hands to cup the breasts, they did feel a bit bigger than they had during their first time. He thumbed the teats and, sure enough, a few drops leaked out, along with a desperate moan.

Keith quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. Matt was still asleep on the bed.

”I- what? Shiro?”

 

* * *

 

He's behind the counter watching the clocks hands tick off the seconds, the minutes.

He bites the insides of his cheeks when customers approach and order.

It's during the third transaction that he feels it. His breasts are as swollen as the skin allows, teats are peaked and pulsing, screaming at him to take care of them. The fabric of his uniform shirt brushes him and hot milk dribbles out. He moans, thankful for the loud machine foaming the cream. He can only hope the apron covers the drool from his nipples.

He hands the drink off and takes to clenching fingers hard at the edge of the counter. Milk continues to spill into the cotton of his uniform.

Shame burns acid beneath his cheeks, likely as red and angry as the nipples being rubbed at by fabric. Matt approaches, and relieves him. Legs take him quick to the bathroom.

The apron and shirt and tossed off the second the door closes to their single bathroom stall. The shirt squelches as it hits the countertop. Looking in the mirror, his teats are as flushed as he expected, erect to their fullest, dusky brown and begging their relief in the form of light pink droplets.

Keith cups them and tries to work the milk out by hand. It sprays thin jets, but ends up being more painful, milk worked into the breasts, so much so that he drops his hands. Tears of frustration sting, searing a trail down his cheeks. He hangs his head and tries to muffle the sounds of his crying.

  
A knock at the door sends him on alert, but a voice says his name and he leaks more milk.

"Youre late." Keith tells Shiro, unlocking the door and letting the man come in. He must notice the mess, but he's polite about it.

"I'm so sorry, babe. There was an accident on the freeway. I'm so sorry. Let- Please let me take care of you, baby."

Keith can't argue with that.

Shiro lifts him up and places him on the counter. Their height difference is too great for him to access where Keith needs. It's still a bitof a stoop on Shiro's part, and a fully curved spine, head dropped back against mirror for Keith, but all is forgotten as a hot mouth latches on his breast. Practice makes the latch perfect on it's first try. The sounds of suckling fill the room, echo around the tile, and Keith's mind feels hazy.

His body is on a schedule.

The pinkish milk it now makes is biologically designed to foster bonding. Ulaz explained that it sets in anywhere between months one and three.

In the wild, it's not bad. But Keith is hardly feral behind the cafe counter, and Shiro who makes the drive from Matt's to nurse Keith at work every few days.

"Shiro." He rasps.

Milk pools hot from him into the others mouth.

Barers often feed their pack from their teat, so the production of the nourishment is bountiful.

Shiro suckles greedily, parched for his lover's milk.

His hands paw at both breasts. Fingers help along the one he's attached to, and prime the other one to be ready when he's fed this one dry.

"Shiro." It's all he can manage. The pressure is draining from his chest and working lower down his body.

The milk is chemically different from what will set in to feed his young. This type is made specially for bonding. It's so his body won't confuse young and lovers. The feedings he does inspire arousal in him, and his body is keeping that to these kinds of sessions.

Shiro releases the spent teat and pants.

"Baby, you taste so good. Can daddy have some more?"

"Daddy." He whines and nods. Shiro latches to the other breast.

Shiro’s hand wraps around his thigh and rubs through the uniform pants.

Keith begs him to remove them. Shiro does so without leaving the breast.

”A-almost..hh...” Keih cries as the man sucks harder, intent on draining him quickly, no doubt to drain him elsewhere.

  
When Shiro draws back, hands anchored to Keith’s trembling thighs, a thin string of spit keeps his mouth attached for just a moment longer. It breaks and runs down his chin.

”Do you want me inside or should I just milk here,” he bends over and nuzzles the stiff, leak cock with his cheek, ”like I did up there?”

”Inside.” He doesn’t need any time to think.

”Fuck, baby, I was hoping you’d say that.”

* * *

 

  
They’re glad to see that Matt had left, when Keith hobbled out, legs shakey and gait not adjusted to his hole having been busted so wide open. Not to mention the cum leaking into his boxerbriefs, which were put on backwards in haste.

”How about we go somewhere quiet?” Shiro snickers.

Keith smacks his butt. ”My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish there were a tag more explicit than explicit, because there are going to be some ~squicky~ things showing up in these. 
> 
> Next chapter is set to contain an orgy, more lactation kink, and breeding (sorta). 
> 
> :3c 
> 
> -Socks


End file.
